


i love you (aka what should happen in the death cure movie)

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Page 250 Rewrite, Temporary Character Death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: ur daily dose of angst accompanied by some shitty writing, let's celebrate. ur welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avatar_dragon_rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatar_dragon_rider/gifts).



Thomas’ hand trembled as it held the gun. He was surprised he didn’t drop it with how much his hand was shaking it. The universe was rarely this cruel. Out of all the people that this could’ve happened to- it happened to Newt. The one person he cared about most in the world, one of the only people he felt he could trust anymore. The one who he was in love with.

_I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this,_ the words echoed in Thomas’ head, like a chorus. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this. No. No. No. No no nononono._ Thomas dropped the gun and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, Newt. I can’t do it…” he muttered, hatred at his cowardice rushing through him. “I can’t… don’t make me.”

“It’s no problem, Tommy. I’ll do it myself.” Thomas heard Newt lean down and grab the gun. 

Thomas looked up just in time to see Newt raise the gun to his head. “NO!” he shouted, leaping into action, bowling Newt over and knocking the gun out of his hands. “I won’t let you.”

Newt growled, fixing Thomas with a death glare. The look of pure hate on Newt’s face broke Thomas’ heart. “Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!”

“I can’t do it, Newt. I can’t…”

“Make amends! Repent for what you did! Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery.” Newt’s entire body was trembling with hate. Thomas felt his heart break just a little bit further as he looked at the broken boy.

“Newt, maybe we can—”

“Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!”

“I can’t.”

“Do it!”

“I can’t!”

“Kill me or I’ll kill you. Do it before I become one of them!” 

“Newt…” 

“KILL ME!” Newt burst out before his voice softened. “Please, Tommy, please.” he begged, all the fight gone from him. “I love you.”

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger. “I love you too…” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Newt’s lips.

Newt’s hand came up to cup Thomas’ cheek. It was clear he was barely hanging on to life. His chest was heaving rapidly and his eyes were misty as he looked up Thomas. “Thank you…” he was able to get out before he went limp in Thomas’ arms. 

 

 

 

Years later, even in Paradise, Thomas wasn’t able to forget what happened to Newt. How he could’ve done something, anything, to save him. Get him a cure. Get to him to WICKED, anything. The guilt had eaten him alive. Minho had realized that he wasn’t himself, as had everyone else. He’d pushed them away.

Sometime into living in Paradise, Thomas had given up. Done nothing but sit in the valley, thinking about how much Newt would had enjoyed this. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he was bowled over by a slim figure. When he opened his eyes, a pair of familiar pair of brown eyes were gazing down at him. Thomas sat up in shock, almost banging his head against the newcomer’s. “Newt? No… you’re dead. I… I… killed you.” he stuttered.

“You did. I woke up hooked up to a bloody machine, with some WICKED members leaning over me.” Newt explained, a goofy smile on his face.

“You’re alive.” Thomas cried in relief, pressing his lips to Newt’s without a second thought, not considering the consequences that might result. But to his relief, Newt was kissing him back. “Welcome to Paradise, Newt.” he murmured when he broke the kiss.

“It’s good to be here.” Newt replied, leaning his forehead against Thomas’.


End file.
